The Antidote
by Elise's Angelus
Summary: *COMPLETE - although I'm still tinkering* The Dark Lord is on the rise again, but he is unaware of his Achilles heel. Can Legolas and his companions use it to their advantage and save the day?
1. All That Glitters

Pairing: Drooling all one way (as if the fair Leggie would look at a mere human)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR Characters - They'd be high maintenance anyway!  
  
A/N Completely AU, based loosely on Tolkien's work of genius. I just wanted to see if I could write a story so will be my first and most likely last foray into writing, and yes, it is a total Mary Sue - Say it Loud, I'm a Mary Sue and Proud! Behold the result of a rather nice daydream ;)  
  
Big thanks to Chiad, who took the precious time to give me some valued guidance on improving this story and C-bear too, who apart from having a really cute name also gave this dire pseudo author lots of help.   
  
Chapter 1 - All That Glitters  
  
Elise struggled down the hallway with 4 paper bags in her exhausted arms. 'It wouldn't kill them to give carrier bags with handles would it?' she thought 'All the money they make...' Glad to be home as now her day couldn't possibly get any worse. An eviction notice from her landlord, humiliated by her supervisor at lunch and then missing her bus home seemed like just too much bad luck for one person to have.  
  
She heard a commotion as she dropped the bags to the floor and rifled in her handbag for her keys. The disturbance seemed to be getting closer so she sped up her search. 'That would just finish the day off nicely, getting mugged outside my front door' she thought. Her fingers had just felt the welcome coolness of metal when what looked like an arrow came shooting past her head, embedding itself in the wall. "Shit" was the first and only word that she could muster. Her neighbour, Jenny ran past screaming. In her obvious panic, she had run past both her door and Elise's to the dead-end at the bottom of the hall. Her eyes were bulged open with fear and her breathing was ragged. Elise turned to look at the source of Jenny's terror and dropped her bag, keys and all in shock.  
  
A man stood before her. He was at least six feet tall with long blonde hair that hung past his shoulders like a shimmering curtain. The hair was kept off his face with two delicate plaits. This feminine hairstyle suited his fine features, sharp cheekbones and huge blue eyes. He looked like a vision. He was beautiful, and she would have been instantly attracted to him if it weren't for the fact that he held an enormous bow readied with two arrows. His face was wide eyed in fear or awe, she couldn't tell. He looked at Jenny, then Elise, and then around him. The man dropped one arrow from the bow and reloaded with the remainder and let it fly. Seconds later, Jenny's lifeless body dropped to the ground.   
  
With impossible speed he placed the bow behind his back and narrowing his eyes in determination, he stalked forward. Elise found her voice again and screamed as loud as she could. Closing the distance between them, the stranger clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her and slamming her against the front door in one motion.  
  
"Open the door." That's what she guessed he said as he nodded in the direction of the door when he said it. His words sounded like gobbledegook as she had never heard a language like it before. Although his voice was unexpectedly smooth and soft his eyes revealed the serious danger she was in. Elise pointed to the bag on the floor amongst the scattered shopping, indicating that the key was in it. He got the message, kicked up the bag, caught it and handed it to her, all whilst maintaining a death grip on her jaw. Elise found the keys, and pointed to the door. The man released his bone-crushing hold on her, enabling her to turn and face the door. With trembling hands she fumbled the keys in the lock. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and he shoved her inside.   
  
Shouting and screaming could be heard along with her heavy breathing. She watched him circle her twice before he spoke. Again to her dismay, they may as well have been random letters thrown together. Elise frowned. 'This is going to get nasty when he realises I can't understand him,' she thought. He continued his stream of random words that suddenly turned into...  
  
"...understand each other and all those who speak this tongue." Elise dropped her jaw, then snapped it shut, then dropped it again. Satisfied she had understood him he stopped pacing. "What realm is this?" he asked. Not sure what to say, she said nothing. He stopped pacing and drew out a long dagger.   
  
"You are in the realm of Canada," she blurted. The phone rang, which seemed to panic him, for he threw the dagger he was holding at the phone. Sparks flew on its impact and the ringing stopped. He was very agitated now.  
  
"What was that? A ringing demon?" he practically growled through a clenched jaw. Too terrified to answer now Elise just shook her head and stepped backwards.   
  
The man started pacing again, looking more and more like a hungry caged lion. The distant wail of police sirens joined the increasing commotion outside. She needed to stay alive long enough to be rescued.   
  
"Erm...are you lost, because I...." she trailed off as she saw the murderous look he shot her.   
  
"I am not lost, I have found what I am looking for." His voice was clipped, as if it was taking a monumental effort to keep calm. He pulled a small cloth bag from his tunic pocket and reached forward to grab a fistful of her hair. The petrified girl gasped in pain.   
  
"What is going on? I am 24 years old I live in Toronto, not Brixton." Her mind was racing with irrational thoughts 'I am going to die in my apartment, all alone in the arms of a beautiful stranger, no actually at the hands of a beautiful stranger.' What Elise thought was her final ramblings was interrupted by the man telling her to be quiet. Complying, Elise stared at the man in silence, she looked more closely at him, yes, he was gorgeous, his skin was flawless and his eyes could not possibly be that shade of blue without contact lenses. His ears seemed to be different though, pleased she had found a fault in him, other than being a homicidal maniac, she looked closer to discover what was wrong with them. 'Are they pointed?' she thought.   
  
She was again snapped out of her thoughts as the man began emptying the contents of the small bag on the floor and chanting. A fine powder glittered to the floor. As soon as he had completed his chant a bright light grew from the shiny pile of dust. The stranger gripped her hair harder and then, before she could register the pain, her sense were completely overcome by a deafeningly loud noise and a blinding white light. 


	2. A Spot of Tree Bonding

Chapter 2 - A Spot of Tree Bonding  
  
A/N This one's a bit of a slow Chapter I'm afraid, it picks up later I promise. Did I mention that this was completely AU? I know there are Hobbits and Boromir is no more, but they were not in my daydream and he was.  
  
Thanks for your review Aaliyah-Charity, I am trying ;)   
Thanks to Nichole, whose helpful points enabled me to improve chapter   
Elise awoke to find herself on a pile of grass. Her head ached from the abuse the strange man had inflicted on it. Remembering the man she instantly sat up and tried to see if he was still around. She immediately regretted it as the ache turned into blinding agony.   
  
"You humans sleep for so long, if you had not needed to breathe I would have mistaken you for dead." A familiar soft voice made Elise freeze in terror.   
  
"Wwhere am I, wwwhere have yyyou taken me?" she stammered.   
  
"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." The man whom she had seen kill Jenny for no reason, crouched before her and smiled.   
  
"I saw you k..."   
  
"I did not shoot to kill. My arrow would have pierced her flesh but it was not a fatal blow. I fired my arrow at that woman because she saw me. I am under strict instructions to bring you hither without witnesses." He bent his head low. "I regret the injury of your friend." He lifted his head and his large blue eyes bored into Elise. "But you are needed here, every war has its innocent casualties." Smiling again he began to tend to a small fire nearby. "You must forgive my rudeness, I have not yet introduced myself." Beaming now, he offered a large but slender hand. "My name is Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." Dazzled by his beautiful smile, Elise took hold of the outstretched hand and offered her own name.  
  
Legolas' smile widened. "You have a beautiful name Elise, you have a beautiful destiny too." 'OK now I get it' she thought, 'I am part of some kind of sacrificial ritual.' A thought came to her.   
  
"I am not a virgin." She said as loudly and as clearly as she could. Legolas raised a perfect eyebrow and said.  
  
"Well...that is nice for you...and your husband. Maidens in my world are not so bold with their personal circumstance." He finished, at a loss at what to say next, he returned to the fire.  
  
Elise wasn't about to give up on her salvation. Disregarding the weird comment about husbands, she pressed on. "As I am not pure, your sacrifice won't work, so I might as well head off home now." Elise started to get up, ignoring the protest her head made. Legolas' mood fell. He whipped around and took a fierce hold on her arm.   
  
"Be still," he hissed. "I am responsible for your journey through Middle Earth. You will do as I say or be bound for the entire quest." He pulled her close to him, his lips touched her ear and she felt his breath as he spoke. "There is no returning to your world. Your destiny is here. I cannot reveal your fate in its entirety, for I believe that you are not ready. In time you will learn what is laid out before you. Until then you must have patience." With that, he let go of her arm, got up and walked away.  
  
Elise felt strangely comforted. Against all her common sense she decided to trust this man, whom she had only known one day, murdered her neighbour (regardless of what he said, she looked pretty dead to Elise); kidnapped her and had pointy ears. Defeated for the time being, she sat back down and pulled the cloak that had been placed on her whilst she was sleeping before and took in her surroundings.   
  
It seemed to be a clearing, almost completely surrounded by dense woodland. She suddenly noticed that there were other people with Legolas. A short stocky man, with a long and untidy red beard, the sides of it was plaited, and two men of normal height who were well built with shoulder length hair. She spotted Legolas pointing in her direction. Not wanting him to see her staring, she lowered her head and inspected a patch of grass in front of her.  
  
Soon two pairs of boots covered the grass that she was just looking at. One of the tall men she had just seen now bent down and gently pulled her up. They introduced themselves, quite politely she thought, as Aragorn and Boromir. Elise spotted that one of the men had a rope.  
  
"You don't need to tie me up!" squealed Elise. "I have no idea where we are so where would I run to?"  
  
"I regret your harsh treatment my lady, however it is the wish of Legolas that this is so." Aragorn, gave her a look of pity. "Your presence here is extremely valuable to us. We only wish that you do not try to escape. However slim the chance may be, we cannot take it. You will be treated well and fed. We are preparing a meal at this very moment. You will feel better once you have received sustenance."  
  
Ignoring his attempts to calm her, Elise continued her protest. She was sure she'd seen a film where the damsel in distress played the groups of men against each other, maybe she could do that here. "You are bigger than him, well, wider anyway and there are two of you. Why can't you decide what happens to me?"   
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn and burst into rapturous laughter. Aragorn merely looked shell-shocked at the question then whipped his head around to glare at Boromir who was still in hysterics.   
  
"It is an insult to our guest to mock her ignorance. She does not know the way   
of the Elves." Aragorn returned his serious gaze to Elise. "My lady, Legolas is a more deadly foe than you presume. He may look fragile, fair as his face is, but in truth, he is thrice the speed and strength of Boromir and I put together."  
  
"When an Elf puts his mind to it, you no longer have a say in your own fate." said Boromir, now that he had recovered from his mirth and was wiping the tears from his eyes. Elise looked at Legolas again whilst processing this new information.  
  
"Fine," she finally sighed and lifted both her arms straight out in front of her towards Aragorn.   
  
"I thank you." He said taking both her hands and bowing to kiss them. Resigned, she allowed herself to be tied up without a struggle, for all the good it would have done. The men finished their task and returned to the camp. Elise stared at the fire lost in her own thoughts. These men had a weird way of speaking, and their clothes looked like something out of a Robin Hood production and...   
  
"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed, "there's no such thing as an Elf!" 


	3. An Unfamiliar Journey

Chapter 3 - An Unfamiliar Journey  
  
Day turned to night and Elise was still securely bound, save a few moments where needed to answer a call of nature. As Aragorn had promised, she also had a warm meal. She had not, as he also promised, felt any better. She was still tied to a tree in the middle of a forest in the company of strange men after all.  
  
As she felt fatigue taking over, she closed her eyes and did her best to sleep upright. She wasn't having much luck when she started to hear a conversation.  
  
"...And there was a ringing demon, bright red, a most foul thing...a fascinating box with doors that you stepped in and it took you to a different place..."  
  
The men obviously thought she had fallen asleep. When Legolas had finished regaling his company with tales of her abduction he moved on to planning the next day. She snored rather ungraciously to encourage their assumptions and then listened intently.  
  
"We must clear camp and leave after breakfast." A deep, commanding voice said. Elise guessed it was Aragorn. "We will seek counsel with Gandalf in Bree tomorrow."  
  
"We have tarried far too long, it must be first light." Said a gruff, grumpy voice she had not heard before. She deduced it was the Dwarf as he was the only one who she hadn't met.  
  
"Gimli, you must take into account our mortal companions." There was no mistaking this voice, it was clear and sweet, it almost sang the words. "They need nourishment to continue on this long and perilous journey and to have energy to battle our enemies along the way." Elise found herself being lulled by the melodic tones of Legolas' voice. It was becoming a struggle not to succumb to the masquerade. "We have the dark lady now, we must be at full strength and ever watchful, for it is when victory is within your reach that you are the furthest away from winning." The extremely cryptic comment was the last thing she heard that night.  
  
Elise was woken by the noise of the men clearing the camp. It looked like they were on the move. She watched as Legolas effortlessly carried piles of large logs back to the thick forest. She marvelled at the contradiction. He was so slim and delicate looking but those men were weary of crossing him. She was still staring when he returned from his task and stood in front of her. His voice was the only thing that started her out of her trance.  
  
"We are leaving now, we have a long journey ahead of us. We must make haste if we are to be on time." With that he knelt down and began to untie her. Elise couldn't help but inhale deeply. She was intoxicated by his smell. 'Wherever they are, they have heard of shampoo!' She thought and chuckled to herself. Legolas startled by the inappropriate noise, looked hard into her face.  
  
"You have taken leave of your senses," he mumbled, "I feared that the people of lower earth would not be strong enough for their destiny." Elise was insulted at his words, to the point where anger overtook common sense. She pulled free of the remaining binds and practically yelled at the Elf.   
  
"I am not mad," she fumed "I mean I am mad angry, but not mad, nuts." She demonstrated her words by balling her hands into fists and then pointing at her temples with her finger. Ignoring Legolas' raised eyebrows; she puffed out her chest in her most pompous fashion and continued her rant.   
  
"I am British and I demand to be treated with respect and returned home, not Britain but Canada; or at least taken to an embassy, or whatever country bumpkin equivalent you have here. This type of treatment is unacceptable and I will make my displeasure known to the nearest policeman I see. So unless..." Legolas had had enough, his curiosity was stirred by her initial outburst, but now his ears just hurt. He gently, but very firmly placed his hand over her mouth and called Boromir over.   
  
"Make a gag and tie her mouth or we shall all suffer an agonising death before we even see an Orc." He told the man.  
  
The rest of the day's journey was made in silence, well from Elise's point of view. They were travelling on foot with Boromir and Gimli in front of her and Legolas and Aragorn keeping an eye on her from behind. She mentally kicked herself at her lack of composure. If she had behaved, maybe she would have learned something about where she was or where she was heading. All she knew was that there was a deadline and that it was very important. The only way she was going to find out more and find a way out of this was to play ball. Trying to think about how to fix a sweet smile, she prepared herself for her slice of humble pie and waited for the next mealtime. She hoped then that her gag would be removed. It's no use apologising when no one can understand you. She watched a single black bird circle overhead, its wings spread wide to catch the eddying winds.  
  
With nothing else to do but wait, Elise mulled over the things the group had said the night before. 'What did they mean when they said she was the Dark Lady?' she had been called all sorts of things in her life but was just about the strangest. Is that what they called black people in their neck of the woods?' Elise knitted her brow in deep thought, 'and why was it so important to have this Dark Lady? If it wasn't for a sacrifice, what the hell were they going to do? And why does the group pretend the pretty boy is an Elf?'  
  
Finally, the group stopped for a rest. Some of the group collected some wood and water, leaving Legolas to untie Elise.   
  
"I am sorry that I shouted at you earlier," she blurted before he had a chance to replace the gag. "If you would just answer some questions, I would be a lot happier and quieter." Legolas thought about her request and then very slowly, a smile crept across his face.   
  
"I will answer only one question so do not squander your chance." 'Was he playing with me?' thought Elise, her eyes wide with wonder. "Perhaps I should give you a time limit too?" Elise's mouth joined her eyes and was now a gaping hole. Legolas clearly delighted with her response laughed softly and waited for her question.   
  
Elise thought processes were hampered by the distracting sound of the handsome man's equally lovely laugh and the panic in trying to prioritise and sort all her questions into the most useful one. She finally decided on a single query. Taking a deep breath she said,  
  
"Why is the Dark Lady so important to you?"   
  
Legolas seemed impressed, "A very good question." He remarked and answered, "we are at war with a force of evil so great that it could destroy the entire land of Middle Earth." He spread his arms wide to indicate the surroundings. "Our elders have told of an antidote to the Dark Lord's poison." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "the Dark Lady, it is told, has skin as brown as a berry," he stroked Elise's skin, highlighting the contrast between his milky white skin colour and her milky coffee tone. Elise shivered at the sensation of his touch. "Her skin may be dark, but her soul is as pure as gold and her heart as strong as mithril. She will be our most treasured weapon, protecting all you see hither and beyond." Legolas smiled again, knowing that his answer had generated many more questions. 


	4. Darkness Dawns

A/N - Thanks to Teanna, who pointed out some glaring errors! (see her review!)  
  
Chapter 4 - Darkness Dawns  
  
The remainder of the day consisted of Elise growling under her breath and glaring at Legolas who was still being quite smug about trumping her earlier. Not being used to walking further than a couple of blocks or, at a push, running for a bus, she was feeling a little tired.   
  
"Do we have to walk much further?" she huffed, still giving the blond elf daggers.   
  
"You would like to rest my lady?" Aragorn had turned towards her with a look of concern on his face. This prompted Boromir, Gimli and Legolas to look at her too. Embarrassed by everyone's attention, she quickly denied all accusations of fatigue and soldiered on stubbornly, throwing nasty looks in the handsome elf's direction. Legolas couldn't resist the urge to further infuriate the already seething girl.   
  
"I'm sure I can muster the energy to carry you if you weaken any further." He smirked.  
  
"I...am...fine...thank-you." Now at the point of apoplexy, Elise had to breathe in between words to prevent another outburst which could result in more mouthfuls of rags. Something about him teasing her made her mad. She had brothers, so childish teasing she could handle, this was different. Dismissing it as stress, she concentrated on remaining upright. It was getting dark now. The dying sun rays cast bizarre shapes on the shrubs and trees. It seemed like they had walked at least 50 miles without seeing any further sign of any life. She was just about to take Legolas up on his offer when Aragorn turned to face her.  
  
"We are nearing Bree, just over that hill. I know a good innkeeper where we can take rooms." With a huge sigh of relief Elise looked in the direction Aragorn had pointed and saw a settlement in the distance.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped and raised his arm in the air to indicate silence and knitted his brow. Before Elise could begin to complain he stated calmly and simply.   
  
"Orcs." Immediately, the men took up a battle stance. Aragorn pushed Elise towards a bush.   
  
"We are being attacked, you must remain here where it is safe. Do not leave this spot until we tell you." With that remark he sprung into action, unsheathing a giant sword. The short man pulled out an axe that seemed to be the same size as him and Legolas had pulled a bow from its harness on his back and readied it with two arrows. There was a long period of silence, followed by a cough and noisy gasp of air. She had been holding her breath without realising it and was now being forcefully reminded of her need for air. She threw a sheepish smile at the men who were all scowling in her direction and then noticed a cimmerian cloud appear over the rapidly darkening horizon. The smile faded when she realised the speed that this cloud was travelling and the extent of it. An eerie screeching sound echoed through the trees, which danced with an extra shadow. Fear crept through Elise's entire being as she scrabbled further under the bush she had been deposited in.   
  
Suddenly, a hideous creature leapt in front of Legolas and swiped at him with a long knife. Immediately, Legolas leant back twisting to his left and bringing his arm up, arrow in hand, there was a sickening crunch as his arrow plunged though the animal's temple. It dropped to floor, unmoving. There was no time to contemplate the attack as more and more creatures lunged forward, each holding battered, unsophisticated and yet deadly weapons. Aragorn raised his own weapon and swung the blade in a massive arc, decapitating at least two Orcs. A head rolled towards Elise, spraying a black viscous liquid. It stopped inches away from her the victim frozen forever in a grimace, eyes rolled up in its head, its tongue hanging out of its mouth, a grotesque mask. Boromir, who also wielded a sword, powerfully slicing any enemy that came within fatal reach, joined Aragorn.  
  
Legolas had moved away from the fray and had turned into a machine gun made flesh, firing arrow after arrow, each shot as true as the first. She couldn't see his hands, the precise movements of notching and releasing were a blur. A pile of dark, ugly bodies were piling up in front of him, soaked in a pool of their own vile blood.  
  
Gimli emitted a terrifying battle cry. "Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!" Elise turned to see the skull of another Orc split open with a mighty axe blow.  
  
Elise watched the synchronised way the men moved. Each warrior, with his own unique skill, combined to create a formidable force far greater than their opponents, even though they were severely outnumbered.  
  
At that moment, it seemed to Elise that the four companions were not ordinary men. She didn't have time to think after that, a blackened, knarled hand had gripped her ankle and was now pulling with all its might, causing her to fall backwards. She let out an ear-piercing scream, kicking at the creature with her free foot as it dragged her away from the travellers. Her alarm was drowned by the noise of raging battle. Whilst Elise found herself being carried away, the others fought on, oblivious. 


	5. The Dark Lord

Chapter 5 - The Dark Lord  
  
A/N - I Dunno what's happening here, I started this off as a light MS, but it's turning into a real piece of fanfic - I'm getting a headache now! - Tell me if it's getting really bad...or just stop reading (life's too short!) Remember it's A/U.  
  
Note to Darth Yak - Thanks for the lovely words of praise! There isn't any opportunity for Legolas worship in this chapter but have no fear...he will be back ;)  
  
  
  
Elise had noticed a disturbing pattern in her behaviour. At the worst possible time, she would act completely inappropriately to her situation. This was one of those moments. Awakening in yet another strange place, and clearly in danger if the events of before were anything to go by, she finally noticed the beautiful countryside of this alien land. There was no sign of the awful creatures that, she assumed, had brought her here. The cinematic landscapes were breathtaking. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky reminding her of her childhood summer days. In the background were glorious mountains that stood high and proud, their caps glistening with brilliant white snow. To her left a clear stream flowed busily towards its destination and in front of her stood a cloaked figure. It was tall, neither broad nor slim and its back was to her.   
  
"Where the hell am I now?" She said, and immediately cringed. 'Bugger!' she thought. There were no ropes. She was perfectly free. Why didn't she sneak off instead of opening her big mouth?  
  
The figure started and turned around. The hood of the cloak partly obscured its face. One eye was brown, a lock of hair that she could see was silver and the face looked wizened. The figure smiled, or tried to, it looked more like a grimace, there was no warmth there. A black crow flew down from the sky and settled on his right shoulder.   
  
"Welcome my dear creature." A dry, rasping voice said. "I trust you are enjoying your stay in Middle Earth." The cloaked figure turned to point a shaky finger at the herd of large horses, some of which had silver coats. "It is a pity you were not awake to experience the swiftness of my horses. They are descendants from a great steed called Shadowfax. These horses can run as swift as the wind of a storm," he croaked, "we are now many miles from your deluded friends."   
  
Elise's heart sank, an inexplicable sadness crept over her as she thought of the battling quartet and wondered if they survived the Orc onslaught.  
  
"Come now, such sorrow. 'Tis a cause for celebration. I have you at last, my only obstacle to greatness brought to me like a gift." He scratched his head and gave a sheepish look. "Although why you are so important eludes me for the moment."  
  
He tickled the crow's head, "Anneau you have surpassed yourself yet again." He gave a slow grating chuckle. "Some folk believe you need a whole murder of crows to seek out information," he shook his head in disbelief. "That is just amateurish."  
  
Not understanding the man, who seemed a little senile to her, she tried the tactic that she should have done in the first place. She looked at the old man once more. He was still mid sentence, muttering something about disloyal wizards so she seized her chance. She sprung up and sprinted as fast as she could, heading towards a large cluster of trees. She was almost there. Her mind raced ahead to where she would hide in the trees, could she climb? Were the trunks wide enough to conceal her? Elise's heart was pounding so hard it hurt when without warning and to her horror, she froze mid stride. Her fingers were tantalisingly close to the bark of a slim tree and the beginnings of relative safety but try as she might, she just couldn't move. She heard the man speak again, this time, his voice was no longer feeble.  
  
"Fool of a human, you dare to run from me?" The words thundered through the calm air like a stampede of angry bulls through a meadow. They shook the grass, the tree branches, even Elise's bones rattled.  
  
The azure sky had disappeared, in its place turbulent storm cells brewed, thunder and lightning joined the terrifying display of wrath.  
  
Elise's panic grew as she felt herself being lifted up and spun around. Only her eyes were free of this petrified state. She could only blink at the man whose face was now in full view. Her paralysis did not stop her feeling pain. Her whole body burned with it as if a million tiny shards of glass had been injected into her blood stream.  
  
"I have lengthened my tale too much." He rasped and as suddenly as they had appeared, all signs of the tempest vanished. The warm sun shone brightly again. Elise fell to the ground, shaken but unharmed, except for the fact that she could no longer move her legs. The old man smiled at her and shuffled to where she lay crumpled on the ground.   
  
"I have bored you, well perhaps I shall get to the point now, let me see." His face wasn't terrible or marred, just pleasant. Nothing betrayed the awesome power that lay hidden within him. He knelt besides the trembling girl and spoke softly, yet his voice was icy cold. Tapping her legs he chuckled. "This Dark Lord has learnt his lesson, in more ways than one. You may wish to consider reserving your spirit for your long and painful destruction. It won't do to be too tired to scream." With that, the man rose and shuffled away, leaving Elise where she lay. Tears streamed down her face, a prisoner of her own body. She closed her eyes, silently hoping that somehow, against all probability, Legolas and his friends would find her. 


	6. When victory is within your reach…

Chapter 6 - When victory is within your reach...  
  
A/N I have slayed the mini Balrog ;)  
  
Anybody seen that film "Unbreakable" with Bruce Willis and Samuel L Jackson? - This idea was partly inspired by that...  
  
All the usual disclaimer stuff - blah blah  
  
  
The battle stormed on outside the village of Bree. As soon as an Orc died, another took its place. The four men fought on with grim determination until eventually the very last band of Orcs were slain. Boromir and Gimli collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Breathing hard, Aragorn ran to the spot where they had left Elise. Legolas followed, a frown the only obvious sign of any physical exertion.   
  
"She has gone!" Aragorn shouted, frantically searching the surrounding area. Legolas let out a cry of ineffable distress.  
  
As if fuelled by a second wind, Boromir and Gimli leapt up to join the search for their charge. They lit torches to see in the darkness. Finally, after hours of looking under every bush, nook and hole, Legolas called them to a halt. He knitted his brows in deep thought before he spoke.  
  
"The only answer to this riddle is that Sauron has captured her. She must have been taken during the battle."   
  
"Then, she must already be slain Legolas. Sauron must surely know who she is and why she was with us." Cried Aragorn.  
  
Legolas shook his head, anger slowly rising in him. He moved forward slowly, fixing Aragorn with a fierce stare. The flames from the torch were illuminating his features in a deadly glow.   
  
"You would give up on her? Our only hope." Aragorn, a proud man, stood his ground, although the strength of Legolas' aggression was unnerving him. "She will not be dead yet, a ritual must be performed to destroy the bond between them, that will take time. We will not fail our quest a second time. We will not abandon her and Middle Earth to certain doom." He searched the faces of the others, seeking agreement. When he found it, he started walking towards the village. "We go on to Bree, we are late for our meeting with Gandalf."  
  
It was deep into the night when the four men arrived at the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree. Legolas was the first to enter, a barmaid approached him.   
  
"What can I get the handsome sir this evening?" She purred, casting appreciative eyes along the full length of the Elf, who was paying very little attention to the buxom brunette in front of him. He scanned the inn until he saw an elderly man in a corner. He was smoking a pipe, with a drink in his hand and staring off into the distance, his pointed hat rested beside him. Legolas strode past the now pouting barmaid, who seemed very put out at her treatment.  
  
Gandalf cast his eyes over the weary men, grimy and bleeding from various fight wounds. With the exception of Legolas, he noticed, who barely had a hair out of place.   
  
"You're late." he stated and returned to his tankard of ale.  
  
"Gandalf the White." Aragorn spoke as if it was a command to one of his men. "We have no time to explain our tardiness." He reached down and gently lay a hand on the Wizard's arm. "The Dark Lady has been taken by Sauron. We need to get her back."  
  
"That is bad tidings indeed." Agreed Gandalf. "There is nothing we can do but rest now. You must conserve strength during what is left of the night and tomorrow we will find her and attempt to restore Middle Earth to peace."  
  
Gimli, who had been quiet since Elise's disappearance, spoke suddenly, as if the question he asked had been bottled up until he could no longer hold his tongue.   
  
"Why can't Legolas go back to Lower Earth and get another dark lady?" He spluttered.  
  
Gandalf handed the dwarf a tankard of ale, unaware of the true cause of his discomfort.   
  
"Because Gimli, Son of Gloin, another dark lady would not stop the Dark Lord." he answered, leaning over to pat his back. "Only Legolas and Aragorn know this story in full. So to help you understand and for Boromir, who has not yet heard this tale, I will attempt to explain her significance." He looked towards Boromir who had surged forward taking a nearby stool and was sitting in front of Gandalf as he began.  
  
"When Sauron's plan was thwarted at the end of the Third Age, he was naturally very weary of putting all his power into an object that could be lost, destroyed or stolen from him again. So when he returned to full strength he used himself as a vessel for power. He discovered powerful spells that drew on the life force of all living things. His plan was twofold. First he gained more power, which he could use to control all the elements, earth, wind, water and fire. Then he would wield that power to destroy the crops of men, poison the water and kill the trees and animals. When all of the landscape were under his venomous control so would all the races of Middle Earth. He would finally get his ultimate desire."  
  
The companions were silent, listening intently.  
  
"But he did not bargain on the theory of polarity."   
  
After more silence, Gimli spoke, "What is this theory?"  
  
"Where there is darkness there light, hot, cold, north and south. As Sauron created himself into a being of complete darkness, so at that same instance, a being of entire light was automatically created. The Dark Lady, is unaware of her dormant power, because she has none as such. All she is, is the antidote to his evil."  
  
The Elves searched far and wide for a spell to locate the source of power created by Sauron's desire for evil. Legolas was chosen to bring her to this world and with your help take her to the heart of Sauron's fortress where she will be the most important instrument in halting his vile plan. But she herself is yet only part of the plan, for as you know, our five race army is marching to Gondor's borders to overthrow Sauron once more."  
  
"But..." Gimli's face was scrunched up in total perplexion, to the point where his beard, moustache and eyebrow met each other and became one large facial hair mass, "if she is a being of light, why is she called the Dark Lady?"  
  
"Well," said Gandalf, "it seems that the Valar appreciate irony." He chuckled, "that and of course, she herself has dark skin, not black like an Orcs but brown as if kissed a thousand times by the sun."  
  
"'Tis folly" Boromir spat incredulously.   
  
"Ah Boromir," sighed Aragorn, "you said that of Wizards not so long ago and yet, you sit here in the company of one. Besides, we have no time to argue, we must rest and be ready tomorrow."  
  
"Fear not Legolas, our plan is still on course." Gandalf had noticed the weariness creeping into Legolas' handsome features.  
  
"How can that be so?" He said sadly, his eyes were deep pools of sorrow, brimming with tears. "Our armies are leagues away from here and Elise is even further away."  
  
Gandalf smiled, "rest now, I will reveal all tomorrow."  
  
At that comment, they retired to their rooms for what was left of the night.  
  
The next morning came soon. The group had been so exhausted that they had fallen instantly into dreamless sleeps. They now shuffled wearily into the inn's small dining area, a simple room furnished with three small wooden tables. Each table was laden with warm fresh bread and hot tea. The barmaid passed them on their way down, sniffing haughtily as she passed Legolas, who had barely noticed she was there. The group was greeted with Gandalf's beaming smile.  
  
"'Tis done." he grinned like a child who had just discovered his birthday presents.  
  
Legolas sat down heavily, surprising everyone because he actually made a noise. "We do not have time for games Gandalf," he sighed.  
  
Gandalf joined Legolas at his table and deposited a small bag next to a steaming pot of tea. "This is the key to swift passage straight to the Dark Lady". Legolas stared at the bag forlornly for a good while. Then slowly at first, then all at once, he realised the bag's significance.  
  
"By Elbereth!" he screamed, causing Boromir and Gimli to spill their tea in surprise.   
  
"There is enough there for all of us." Said Gandalf, he then turned to the others who were nursing their burns with annoyance. "This is the powder that Legolas used to locate the Dark Lady. It will take us right to her, wherever she is."  
  
"We must make haste!" said Legolas with renewed vigour, "our army will be approaching Gondor's borders soon."   
  
He snatched up the bag and began the ritual. Pouring the powder with trembling hands he began the spell. The others looked at each other in mild panic then looked to Gandalf for direction. The Wizard quickly took hold of Aragorn and Gimli's arm and motioned for Boromir to connect to Legolas and himself so that the group formed a small circle in the dinning room.  
  
As Legolas chanted the spell he thought of Elise and silently prayed that they were not too late. 


	7. The Rescue Part 1

Chapter 7 - The Rescue Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I've been listening to Bjork whilst writing this, so I had to put a lyric of hers in there! It does not belong to me but I'm sure my favourite human being in the whole world won't mind me borrowing it if I promise to return it.  
  
A/N Many thanks to Darth Yak, Eve Eastborn and Munchi for reviewing, I didn't think it would be, but it's heartening knowing that someone is reading it other than me and, more amazingly, enjoying it. I hope it continues!  
  
  
  
Elise had tried everything she could think of in her attempt to move her legs, but it was no use, they just didn't respond. She had to be tied to her horse so that she didn't fall off. There were a few hairy moments where her makeshift saddle slipped and she found herself underneath the horse instead of on its back, but other than that her journey was nowhere near as terrifying as her earlier thwarted escape. The Orcs left her alone, content to sneer at her while providing an escort for her and their Lord, Sauron.   
  
She scowled at the Orcs. She was starting to look like one of them, she thought. Her hair was a tangled mess that, without a comb or any hair care products, began to look like one large matted lump on her head decorated with assorted leaves and twigs collected from her earlier upside-down stint. To help her avoid thinking about the potential horrors that lay ahead, she daydreamed about hot showers, hot chocolate and...Legolas? Elise shook her head, dislodging some of the trapped foliage. It was completely inappropriate. She hardly knew him, not to mention that fact that she may not be alive much longer. Yet all she could think about was how much she missed him. She pictured his tall, lithe frame in action as she had seen him when he was annihilating the Orcs. His hair flying in the breeze, glowing like an aurora and framing his exquisite face. Who would have known a beauty this immense could exist in the world? Her reverie was abruptly halted as she began to realise something quite disturbing.   
  
The air was becoming noticeably cooler. The clouds in the sky were more dense, as if they were deliberately trying to squeeze out the sun's bright light. In the distance Elise could just about make out a sinister silhouette of a tower, dark and foreboding.  
  
Elise found herself growing more and more nervous as she took in the increasingly gloomy surroundings. The leaves on the trees were fewer and those remaining were dry and brown. There were no sounds of life, as you would expect in a forest.  
  
She watched in horror as the closer they got to the tower, the more dry and desolate the landscape seemed to become.  
  
"Ahh, My plan is working." Said Sauron who was also surveying the area. He drew a deep breath and exhaled, as if he was imbibing a fresh sea breeze. "Is it not beautiful?"  
  
Not having forgotten the last time she upset him, Elise was keen to keep the evil man happy so she agreed with a curt nod. A few more leaves fell from her hair. Soon after that moment, the Orcs that were travelling alongside them started to become restless. They murmured to each other and looked all around them, expectantly. 'They look like puppies expecting an earthquake,' she thought. Sauron's blackbird, Anneau soared up in the air squawking irritably.   
  
"Something was definitely not right," she breathed. Elise finally allowed herself a small piece of hope as soon as the man himself began to look worried.   
  
A loud bang cracked through the air, the Orcs reached for their weapons and the horses reared up in fright. The whole group was poised for a fight, but there was only silence. A few more moments passed when, to Elise's dismay, the man relaxed again and the group continued on their way.  
  
####################################  
  
"My Apologies!" Gandalf said as he struggled to keep up with Legolas' purposeful strides. "The powder is as accurate as it can be, but it is by no means a perfect concoction." Wheezed Gandalf. Legolas was in no mood to listen.   
  
"How far away are we?" He replied, storming his way through the trampled trail left by Sauron's Orcs.  
  
"Not far away. By my reckoning they should be only over that bluff." Answered Aragorn, he had been scouring the floor and using his sharp tracking skills to ascertain the time that had passed since the Orcs had been there. The group stared at the large hill several miles away. Aragorn sighed loudly and watched nervously as Legolas bristled.  
  
"We will run!" cried Gimli and burst through the group leading the way, his axe high above his head.  
  
####################################  
  
Elise had now officially lost hope. She knew that far too many miles and hours had passed for the men to rescue her, she couldn't move of her own accord yet, although, pins and needles sensations were slowing returning to her feet. The Orcs were now extremely cheerful, laughing and sneering and looking very smug. She spent the time imagining slow and tortuous deaths for each and every one of them. She happened to look behind her and her heart began to pound.  
  
They were in what could only be described as a large square shaped valley. Mountains and hills of varying sizes enclosed the flat and dying plain. She could have sworn that on the brow of one of these hills, she saw the shadowy figures of people. She hoped they were battle-trained men, or Elves, which she now believed existed. She prayed they weren't more Orcs.  
  
####################################  
  
The group had run fast and hard reaching the crest in a very short space of time. Gandalf stopped to catch his breath and spotted the band of Orcs surrounding Elise. He turned to Legolas but was interrupted before he could utter a single word.   
  
"I know Gandalf, I can see that she is unharmed. I have seen them now for a good while."   
  
Gimli tutted, his hand on his stout hips, "you could have told us, we cannot all have the keen eyes of a Hawk!"   
  
"What does it matter what you can see? It will not make your short legs run any faster." Legolas shot back. Gimli growled and clumped forward, only to be stopped by Gandalf.  
  
"Save your fire for those that deserve it Gimli."  
  
Gimli cursed in his own language and broke into a run towards the unsuspecting group. Legolas stared a bit further out into the distance, towards the other set of hills, and smiled. He turned and whispered something to Gandalf, which made him grin even wider.  
  
"Then it is time." Said Gandalf, and as he motioned for the group to follow Gimli, he walked with a new spring in his step. 


	8. The Rescue Part 2

Chapter 7 part 2 - The Rescue  
  
A/N - This is the penultimate chapter (a final two-parter after this one), all disclaimers and things previously mentioned apply : )  
  
Elise watched Sauron as he rode beside her. He was deep in his own world. She could tell that seeing that his spell was working had excited him. She assumed he was probably enjoying listening to the Orcs mocking the pitiful creature in his captivity - her. So caught up in his thoughts was he, that he only noticed the Wizard, Dwarf, two humans and an Elf when it was far too late to mount an attack on them.  
  
Legolas and the others formed a crescent shaped line behind the convoy of Orcs and drew their weapons. Gandalf stepped forward in front of Sauron.  
  
"So Sauron, what will it take for you to give up on this pipe dream of yours? Do you not realise that the people of Middle Earth will not be enslaved? That we will fight to the death for our freedom any and every time it is threatened?" Gandalf stood before Sauron, his white robes shining far too brightly in the dimming light of dusk.  
  
"Legolas!" Cried Elise, tears of relief streaked down her face. She struggled to break free of her bonds, but was grabbed by a nearby Orc for her troubles.  
  
"Quiet filthy human," spat Sauron. He turned around on his horse, grabbed a nearby Orc's bow and shot his now redundant spy bird dead. As Anneau fell to the ground, he regained his composure.  
  
"Your lofty ideals will be your doom Gandalf!" he hissed. "Soon, nothing will stand in the way of my plans to rule all the races of this land." It was time to reveal his hand. Smiling, he called to the Orc general. "Send the signal."  
  
The biggest, ugliest creature of them all reached down to take something out of his saddlebag. It was a large metallic horn. He took a deep breath and blew it with all his might, filling the air with an ear-piercing screech. The horrible sound echoed across the valley. It was closely followed by cheering from the Orcs that flanked Elise.  
  
Sauron did nothing but stare at Gandalf and wait. Gandalf did nothing but return his stare. Everyone else began to murmur in trepidation. Darkness was falling all around them. The air was thick with tension; even the breeze seemed to die down. Everything was still and quiet.  
  
"Look!" cried Boromir. The panic was clearly etched in his rugged features. His exclamation was amplified in the dead calm of the stand off. The others turned to the find the source of Boromir's alarm. Everyone, except Gandalf and Sauron, as they were still locked in each other's contemptuous gaze.   
  
"Oh God!" Whispered Elise, she had just seen the reason for Boromir's terror. A huge army had amassed across the far side of the valley. Their appearance was faceless as they were too far away to be seen clearly, only the silhouette of their armour clad bodies and the flickering light of their torches were visible in the far distance. The dying embers of the sun's last rays cast the sky in an eerie magenta glow. The thousand strong troop were moving steadily forward, marching through everything in their path.  
  
Sauron sneered, drawing himself up high on his horse. "What say your lofty ideals now?"   
  
Gandalf turned to Legolas who was unperturbed by the imminent invasion. He delved into one of his robe's numerous folds and handed him a tiny package, which Legolas took and fixed to one of his arrows. He passed the arrow and small bundle through the flame of a nearby torch and notched it to his bow. Drawing the bow as deeply as he could, he let it fly high into the sky at no particular target. The arrow exploded sending hundreds of miniature golden sparks in all directions. Elise's own voice joined the collective gasp as the beautiful flower shape twinkled in the night sky.  
  
Another gasp was let out as another huge band of men eventually appeared on the hills opposite Sauron's forces. This army seemed to glow, Elise thought, so bright was their armour and weapons.  
  
"My ideals say WAR!" Cried Gandalf. Raising his staff high, he made a sweeping motion in front of him. The result was an energy beam that physically pushed Sauron and the Orcs off their mounts. The fallen Orcs were clearly shaken by the sudden attack, Legolas used their state of confusion to quickly reach Elise, who was still bound to her horse and once again upside down. He unsheathed a small sword and sliced through the ropes, releasing her from the horse and dragged her back to his companions.  
  
Sauron knelt on the ground raking his bony hands in the earth, his face set in a mask of determination. He muttered a spell, finishing with a spray of earth directed at the Wizard. The earth turned into brilliant flashes of light that dazzled everyone for several minutes. When they regained their sight, Sauron and the Orcs were only small shapes retreating to the Black Tower.  
  
Once the Dark Lord was out of eyeshot, Legolas turned to face Elise.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, taking in her dishevelled appearance.  
  
"No, no, I'm ok, I'm fine." What she really wanted to do was throw her arms around this magnificent being, ignore this war and have him carry her off into the sunset. Quickly snapping out of that daydream she gave her stoic answer instead. Elise's paralysis was now reduced to mild numbness, she could stand on her feet now but she doubted that she would be any more than a hindrance in the battle that was brewing. Legolas frowned as he thought of their next move. Aragorn saw this and seized his chance.  
  
"Legolas, I am much learned in the strategy of war. Boromir and I will remain here and help defeat the Orc army." He knelt at Elise's feet. "The others will go with you. Legolas, you take care of our secret weapon." He kissed the back of Elise's hand and stood up to face the group. With his head held high and his hair caught in the mild night breeze, he looked like a noble and proud king of men. "We will destroy Sauron and his evil empire, we will restore this great land to beauty once again, I hereby give my sword and my life to this cause."   
  
The Company stood in silence entranced by his passionate speech, then one by one, they lifted their weapons, Gimli raised his heavy axe and placed it across his chest, Legolas unsheathed two small swords, Boromir held his own broadsword aloft and Gandalf took up his staff.   
  
This was all a bit too much for Elise. They were facing a battle to the death. She knew the odds of these men surviving were extremely small. Yet all their hopes and dreams seemed to be pinned on her. Her mind swam with all her fears. 'What can I do? And if I can do something, how would I know what to do and when to do it?' Gimli and Gandalf started to make their way towards the tower, leaving Boromir and Aragorn behind. Legolas took hold of Elise's hand and followed. 'Whatever the hell it is I can do,'she thought,' it had bloody better be good.' 


	9. The Battle for Freedom Part 1

Chapter 8 a - The Battle for Freedom Part 1  
  
Thanks to Teanna and Eve again :) - people are reviewing twice, Joy!  
  
This is the last chapter...split into two - sorry, I was having huge problems with the ending. This story is subject to change, it is currently being beta read. I've uploaded to stop me from fiddling with it in the meantime.  
  
  
  
"Archers!" The snarling beasts knelt down allowing the archers clear view of their collective targets. "Aim." The Orc archers drew their bows. "Fire" The sky was immediately filled with a shoal of arrows. They glided across the darkening sky and rained down on the enemy. The resistance crouched down as close to the ground as possible and held their long shields over their heads and the body of the man in front of them. The arrows bounced of the mithril defences, mostly. Those that could stood up and readied their own arrows. The resistance army's archers were mainly Elven. Their arrows soared through the sky with a much more deadly trajectory. Not one single arrow was wasted. They plunged into eye sockets, arms, necks, anywhere left vulnerable and unarmoured. Realising that if things continued in this fashion, Sauron's army would be decimated within hours, the Orc general gave the order to charge.   
  
  
A terrifying scene of chaos ensued. The growling, slavering beasts roared in agreement, their bloodlust heightened to frenzy, they tore across the field ululating their own horrific battle cry in their own language.  
  
"Duump u pushdug glob, skai!"   
  
The resistance army stood still. Thousands of beings from of every race   
of Middle Earth had united to fight the dark forces. They kept the advantage by picking off as many Orcs as possible with bows until the inevitable clash. Then, the blood flowed in torrents.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn forced their way to the front, demonstrating their willingness to lead by example. Aragorn screaming at the top of his voice.  
  
"We have the Dark Lady, she is here"  
  
It had the desired effect on anyone within earshot. The fighting became more fervent. The information guaranteed victory in the resistance's eyes. Raising his giant sword he grunted with the immense effort of separating Orc heads from Orc bodies.  
  
##############################################################  
  
  
Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Elise left the raging war out on the battlefield and sought an entrance to the huge tower. Elise stood at the foot of the tower and glanced up. She couldn't see the top, just row upon row of dark grey stone bricks, neatly arranged. It looked pretty impenetrable.   
  
Gandalf held his staff high above his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"What's he doing?" Elise asked Legolas.  
  
"He's seeking a weak spot in the walls, perhaps a secret entrance used by Sauron's servants."  
  
Gandalf began to mutter to himself and walked alongside the tower's wall. He tapped his staff against the wall, at his head height, at regular intervals. The remainder of the group stayed put, watching carefully for any signs of their presence being discovered.  
  
Gimli was becoming increasingly impatient. Finally, he threw down his axe in a blind fury.  
  
"Argh, what folly is this? There is a war hither and yet hither we stand like trees!"  
  
"Not all trees stay still Gimli," replied Legolas, almost nonchalantly. This further incensed the Dwarf.  
  
"I have had enough of your smart tongue Elf! Long have I had to endure your incessant ramblings about how there is time for everything. I should have cleaved your head in two when I had the chance back in the Glittering Caves!"  
  
"My dear Gimli, a fierce threat indeed, had I not already known you could barely reach my elbows!" Legolas smiled at Gimli, dissolving the tension in the air and causing him to chuckle.  
  
Gandalf returned to see the inapposite scene. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Elise, who merely shrugged her shoulders in equal bewilderment. Gandalf shook his head and addressed the small group.  
  
"I have found an entrance used by Sauron, to take secret deliveries I would guess. We will enter through it and set up everything we need. The sun will arrive soon. We have little time to waste.  
  
The inside of the tower was even more ominous than its fearsome exterior. A black onyx type material lined the walls. Gothic furniture lay scattered here and there. They were barely seen in the flickering, dim light of the torches positioned high above their heads. Elise winced as each footfall they made rang out and declared their existence to the tower's occupants.  
  
"We must pass unnoticed," hissed Legolas.   
  
"Hmph, easy for you to say." Grumbled Gimli.  
  
"Why? Don't fairy's make any noise when they walk?" asked Elise, in all innocence.  
  
"Elves!" Hissed Legolas, growing annoyed.  
  
"That's what I said!" Elise retorted, wondering what all the hostility was about.  
  
They reached a huge pair of ebony double doors that were decorated with intricate carvings. They depicted explicit scenes of torture and oppression. Legolas narrowed his eyes in disgust as he took in the vivid illustrations of people being mutilated, watched by overjoyed Orcs.   
  
Gandalf pushed these doors open, which creaked more loudly than a pneumatic drill in a tunnel, Elise thought. The open doors led to a large chamber with small windows lining one side of the curved wall.   
  
Gandalf strode over to the window. "East facing, perfect." He began to busy himself, pulling various tools out of his robe pockets. He knelt down and began to draw a shape on the stone floor. Legolas helped him.  
  
Gimli, agitated once more, made his way over to the door, he looked like he was wishing for the enemy to arrive so that he could have something to do.  
  
Elise looked out of the window, she could see the sea of men and creatures locked in battle. She looked up at the sky, a band of blackness was being pushed upwards by a band of navy in the distance.  
  
"The sun is beginning to rise." She called out.  
  
Her announcement led to a flurry of activity as Gandalf and Legolas hurried to finish their diagram. Just then, Gimli pricked up.  
  
"I hear the sound of feet." He growled. "Well let them come, Gimli is ready to blunt his axe on some Orc neck."  
  
Legolas looked at Gandalf, who nodded his permission and covered the room in a few long strides to join the dwarf. He drew both his short swords in readiness for the attack. Elise slinked off into the corner, deciding that a lack of weapons or bloodlust was a distinct disadvantage in her current situation.  
  
It wasn't long before an Orc poked its head around the open door, searching for the source of the earlier commotion. It was promptly lopped off by Gimli's axe. The body and head fell to the floor, spilling dark blood in a slow, warm puddle. The next Orc entered, losing his footing slightly on the spilt blood. Legolas brought both of his swords down in a criss cross motion across its front. The Orc stared dumbfounded as its entrails began to pour out of its body.  
  
Three more Orcs joined the scuffle and were very quickly and silently despatched.   
  
A voice called from the back of the room. "It is time."  
  
Legolas closed the door and leapt over the strewn Orc corpses towards Elise. He took hold of her hand and led her towards the shape. Two circles overlapped each other, one filled in white the other left dark, the same colour as the stone that it was drawn on. A larger circle surrounded the drawing.  
  
Gandalf began to chant, Legolas joined him. They repeated the same phrase again and again. The sun broke through the clouds and began to stream through the windows into the room. As soon as the golden rays touched the diagram, it began to smoulder. Suddenly, brilliant blue flames rose from the floor following the shape of the larger circle.  
  
Legolas had to shout to be heard over the roar of the fire. "All you have to do is get in," he cried.  
  
Elise chose this very moment to practice selective deafness, jamming a finger in her ear, she wiggled it vigorously. "Excuse me, what did you say?"  
  
Legolas was about to repeat himself when the doors exploded open. The force knocked the room's occupants to the floor, extinguishing the flames in the process.  
  
"Your doom is nigh," boomed an incorporeal voice that rocked Elise to the core. 


	10. The Battle for Freedom Part 2

Chapter 8b - The Battle for Freedom Part 2  
  
The VERY LAST Chapter! - Excuses, excuses I know! But my hard drive is being very unco-operative so I'm uploading this to make sure it doesn't get lost.  
  
The story is currently being beta read so it is subject to (probably quite drastic) change. -A sincere thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
  
Legolas was the first to recover. He sprang up, bow in hand arrow notched, ready to destroy whatever came through the door. Only, he wasn't ready for it. He gasped and nearly dropped his weapon as he saw the owner of the voice in the doorway.  
  
The being filled the opening, shrinking it in a macabre illusion. The huge figure was clothed in black leather. It wore a black helmet that covered its entire head. Piercing red eyes glowed through the cracks in the front of the helm.  
  
"Sauron," hissed Gandalf. He had recovered and now stood to face his largest ever foe. "You will be defeated, the Valar will see that no servant of Morgoth will ever come to absolute power."  
  
Elise scuttled over to Gimli, who was struggling to pull off his helmet, which had been crushed on to his head by the force of the blow and was now stuck over his eyes.  
  
The movement caught Sauron's eye.  
  
"Your attempt to defeat me is futile Gandalf, an Istari of all people should know that a worthless trinket will be of no use to you." He sneered at Elise, who was using both hands now to tug the helmet off Gimli's large, hairy head. Gimli was stumbling backward, much like a kitten who had been too curious to see what the inside of a paper bag looked like.  
  
"She will be destroyed along with your precious Middle Earth!" He bellowed, raising his black gloved fists and sending a deep red beam of energy towards Gandalf. The surroundings shimmered in a heat haze as a visible draw of energy fed into Sauron's entire body and channelled into his arms, feeding the lethal laser.  
  
"Gandalf the White will see you die first!" Roared Gandalf and using his staff, he sent forth a bolt of blue energy of his own, the two forces met in the middle and exploded into a kaleidoscope of bright colours.   
  
###########################################################  
  
The unnatural aurora snapped Legolas out of his terrified trance. He was clearly shaken by Sauron's rise in power. He searched the room for Elise, but she had vanished.  
  
Legolas desperately searched the rooms and halls on every floor of the great tower. His heart pounded as he imagined that Orcs had captured her and were now ensuring their plan failed with her death. He could not bear to fail, this undertaking should not have been his, but he assured the council that he was ready, he had tirelessly protected the fellowship at the end of the Third Age and proved himself worthy of this honour. All he had to do was guide a mere mortal to destroy the biggest evil his world had ever seen.  
  
Now in the bowels of the tower, he rounded the corner in time to see Elise squeezing herself through a small hatch.  
  
###########################################################  
  
'Freedom.' Elise thought as she pushed herself through the small door leading out of the tower. She was nearly outside when her legs began to burn and she felt herself being sucked back into danger.   
  
"There you are, where are you going? We must return to the contrariety spell." Legolas had hauled her back through the hatch and was picking her up off the floor. The room was filled with machinery that groaned and hissed industriously. The noise was so loud, they had to scream at each other to be heard.  
  
"Hmm let me think about that....no." yelled Elise, "Are you nuts? Black women with permed hair don't go anywhere near naked flames! Elise sighed, as Legolas face showed no reaction, "I don't suppose you've heard of Michael Jackson?"   
  
Legolas blinked.   
  
"Middle Earth is in the biggest battle since the ring was destroyed, there are thousands of men dying as we speak, to keep their lands free from tyranny. Gandalf is also in mortal peril, Gimli is nowhere to be found...and you talk of your hair." He gritted his teeth in barely contained rage and pointed to the matted lump on her head, which resembled a used steel wire scouring pad.   
  
Elise swallowed loudly and took a step backwards. "Looks like you are winning without me needing to be burnt to a crisp." She clutched at any excuse she could think of. "Anyway why should I, you lied to me. You said it wasn't a sacrifice."   
  
"It will not harm you, if it allays your fears, I will step into the fire with you."   
  
That didn't impress the terrified girl. For all she knew, Elves didn't burn. Elise knew she wouldn't change his mind and there was no way he was changing hers by arguing. She glanced nervously at the hatch door as Legolas started to look alarmingly like the man she first saw at her apartment. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who realised there was a stalemate.   
  
###########################################################  
  
Legolas soon grew tired of trying to talk his way through to her. It was time for action. Legolas gripped her arm a little harder than necessary in his eagerness to bring her back to the flames. In his mind, the end justified the means.  
  
###########################################################  
  
  
Elise screamed in agony, she thought her arm would snap in half, as she struggled for what she thought was her life, her hand caught the wrought iron handle of one of the machines. The mechanical device roared into overdrive, pushing the steel cogs harder than they were ever designed to go.  
  
Steam hissed angrily through the pipework which began to groan in protest.  
  
Legolas blanched as the whole area began to shake fiercely. The tower was already weakening from the power of the magic Sauron was drawing on. Parts of the stonework began to crumble as the rumbling got progressively louder.   
  
Sauron and Gandalf were still in the middle of a large energy field generated by their magical duelling when a piece of crumbling rock hit Sauron on the head breaking his concentration. His energy field dissolved causing Gandalf's magic to overcome him. He fell to the floor in a cacophony   
of agony. His screams of pain could be heard over the noise of the tower's imminent destruction.   
  
Gandalf watched Sauron writhe on the floor for a second in satisfaction before springing into action and chanting once more, he called up the blue flames.  
  
Legolas threw Elise over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming, flying up the shaky stairs, he joined Gandalf by the fire.  
  
"Elise, you must trust me now, you will come to no harm."   
  
There was no time for Elise to answer before she was unceremoniously tossed into the inferno.  
  
Elise was sure the men on the battlefield could hear here cries of fear. She seemed to be falling for much longer than it takes to be dropped to the floor. She opened her eyes. No pain, no burning flesh dripping off her charred bones. 'That's good'. She thought. She could see the blue wall of flames but could not see beyond it. She was floating mid air and that was it. 'Oh this is ok.' She thought, relief flooded out from her. She was beginning to think that maybe the experience would be enjoyable when a burning sensation coursed through her. She immediately recognised the feeling as the one she experienced when Sauron paralysed her back in the forest clearing. Completely rigid now she couldn't even scream. She saw Sauron in front of her in the same paralysed state. They were being drawn together by an invisible force. Elise saw the panic in Sauron's glowing eyes and realised that, if he was scared, this was definitely not going to be pleasant. Her feet were the first to connect to the Sauron's. To her horror, she watched them meld into each other. The ankles next then, as the knees followed, their bodies began to spin, whirling faster and faster until her vision was filled with a blue blur. The Dark Lord and the Dark Lady were one. The final contact caused an explosion that filled the room with light. When Gandalf and Legolas recovered their vision they saw Elise lying on the floor in a state of severe shock.  
  
"By Elbereth it worked." Whispered a wide eyed Legolas. Gimli finally stumbled in. His battered helmet in his hands. Throughly confused, he took in the scene.   
  
"Have you done it yet?" he asked and cried out as Legolas rushed over to Gimli and threw his long arms around him, hugging him tightly.   
  
"The Dark Lord has been vanquished." He cried, overjoyed.  
  
The tower began to shudder much more fiercely. Gandalf picked up Elise and called to the others.  
  
"We must leave here, now!"  
  
The trio sped down the spiral staircase and spilled out into bright daylight towards the battlefield. They got several hundred yards away near the battlefield edge and turned to see the tower slowly lean   
left and right then finally tumble to the ground. A huge plume of dust and smoke rose from the pile of broken stones, over that a great glow emanated from the fallen tower and dissipated high in the sky. It twinkled and glowed a bright blue, white and green.   
  
The Orcs stopped fighting, confusion and fear etched on their ugly faces as each one thought of the consequences of their beloved Barad Dûr's destruction. The Five-race army needed no such thoughts and ignoring their exhaustion, continued to slice and dice the dumbfounded creatures to oblivion.   
  
Aragorn hacked down the very last Orc. There was silence for the longest time, as everyone caught their breath, then like an infectious disease, laughter and cheers swept through the weary men, now halved in numbers. Elise began to rouse from her state of shock and nearly went into it again as she found herself being lifted high above Aragorn's head like a trophy. The cheers of the crowd was deafening.  
  
There was much music and laughter through the evening and night. The field became a makeshift camp. Some of the camp became temporary healing houses, tending to the injured, others were housed by men who slept.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas and Elise were reunited by one of the many campfires, too tired to sleep, they talked of Elise's return home.  
  
"We will find a way to send you home." Gandalf smiled at her and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "It is the least we can do."  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been a week since Sauron's defeat. Elise was staying at the High House in Edoras amongst other esteemed guests. She had tried her best to catch Legolas' eye but to no avail. She had given up hope of any sort of romance, the guy was just above all of that. Several nights of 'getting lost in her see through night clothes just led to a maid being stationed outside her door, for her convenience, and a very heavy cloak. Lots of eye fluttering and swooning just prompted concerned questions as to whether she was feeling alright. Her ego liked to think he was gay.   
  
Gandalf came bounding out of one of the palace's opulent chambers, his white robes flowing behind him.  
  
"It is done!" He gasped. "I have the powder that will return you to earth. I have called the others hither for a farewell, come, we must join them."  
  
Elise was half pulled, half dragged to the great hall where a large crowd was assembled. She felt embarrassed to say the least, after all she didn't do much more than scream like a girl and try to escape the whole time. She was no hero. After her goodbyes, and a longer than appropriate kiss for Legolas, she was finally ready to leave Middle Earth.  
  
Once the cheers died down, Gandalf encircled her with a silver powder, and began muttering some spell inducing words.   
  
"Goodbye." She called as a flash of bright light burst out from the circle. But instead of the waves and smiles she expected she saw nothing but looks of horror on the crowd's faces. In a flash it was gone, it was all gone and she was returned to her world, smack bang in the middle of Yonge Street to be exact. Making her way home she wondered what those looks were all about. Was there a bit of meat stuck in her teeth? Shrugging it off, she reached her apartment building. The adolescent doorman called her as she searched her mailbox for something other than bills.   
  
"Hey there, you've been away a while." He seemed far too friendly, something was up. She looked down at a plain white envelope. 'oh there it is!' she thought wryly as she eyed the envelope. It was quite plainly an eviction notice.  
  
"Ha, your crap's in the basement, I can help ya haul it out into street if you like." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, clearly relishing making someone else's day worse than his.  
  
"That would be helpful," she purred. Elise watched him with increasing anger. By the time she followed him into the basement, she was in a blinding rage.  
  
"Dare you insult us in this way, you menial fool! You will suffer greatly for your insolence." Elise's eyes glowed red and with her teeth bared in pure vehemence she gripped his face, fingers piercing his eyeballs, and bathed in his agony.  
  
"We will be avenged!" She cried, and laughing she dropped his dead body to the floor and walked back out into the city. 


End file.
